


Ведьмино проклятье

by shepofships



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Love/Hate, Missing Scene, Pre-Canon, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23986213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shepofships/pseuds/shepofships
Summary: Кошмары Каллена имеют одно и то же лицо. Искажаясь, Амелл говорит ему чёрным, исторгающим скверну ртом: «Люби меня».
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Female Warden, Female Amell/Cullen Rutherford





	Ведьмино проклятье

**Author's Note:**

> Признаться, поначалу меня не цеплял ни Каллен, ни пейринги с ним, а как зацепило, так и получилось, что мой взгляд на его отношения с Амелл оказался… весьма специфичным. Вы предупреждены :)

Каллен умеет ровно три вещи: спорить, убивать и ненавидеть. Больше всего ему удаётся последнее, потому что ненависть его всегда сопряжена со страстью. У ненависти огненная копна волос и рыжие глаза, полные шершавые губы и уродливый шрам «ведьма» на щеке — его выцарапывали ржавым гвоздём, он знает. «Больно было?» — спрашивает он однажды, и Амелл смеётся, словно он рассказал отличную шутку. «Было, — отвечает она и уточняет: — Им».

Каллен уверен: Амелл — маг крови. Не может не быть. Только маги крови, извращённые тьмой чудовища, способны контролировать сознание других людей. «Иди ко мне», — шепчет она, и Каллен идёт, бежит, ползёт на коленях. Ей и шептать-то не надо, достаточно посмотреть — из-за плеча, как она умеет, взмахнув светлыми ресницами, скрываясь за дверью с каким-то остроухим. Каллен прокусывает щёку изнутри, снимает перчатку и бьёт кулаком по стене, мешая в единое кость и каменную крошку. Боль не отрезвляет.

На полное восстановление руки уходит не одна неделя.

Кошмары Каллена имеют одно и то же лицо. Искажаясь, Амелл говорит ему чёрным, исторгающим скверну ртом: «Люби меня». Он просыпается в холодном поту, щупает руками влажные простыни, катается по постели, не отдавая себе в этом отчёта, а потом встаёт и выходит из комнаты. В поисках спасения, Каллен бредёт в часовню, но даже единственное святое место в Башне оказывается запятнано присутствием ведьмы. Она стоит в дальнем от аналоя углу, сливаясь с тенями — являясь тенью, — и в глазах её отражаются все грехи разом. «Что ты забыла здесь? — рвётся с языка ядовитое, злое. – Собираешься осквернить и это место тоже?»

Но Каллен молчит. Он хочет попросить благословения у сестры, преклонить колени перед светлым ликом Андрасте и прогнать насланное сном наваждение, но вместо этого, таясь, подходит к Амелл. Улыбнувшись — оскалившись, — она нарочито небрежно приподнимает подол мантии, и Каллен видит, что на ней нет ни белья, ни чулок. Горло его пересыхает.

Кающийся, он падает на колени.

Амелл едва слышно смеётся — ей щекотно, — потом мычит, не то задумчиво, не то одобрительно. Ещё позже — стонет, царапая демоническими когтями скальп, словно надеясь содрать его вовсе, и плевать ей и на сестру, беззвучно молящуюся в другом конце залы, и на всё на свете, включая Каллена. Зарываясь носом в рыжие завитки волос, он жадно вдыхает терпкий запах — и гладит пальцами, целует, лижет со старательностью новорождённого щенка. Забываясь, обманываясь её благосклонностью, он хочет обласкать каждый сантиметр её тела, коснуться языком пупка, подержать во рту ягоду соска… Взять её как портовую шлюху, сзади, сжимая в руках бледные бёдра, ударить — Создатель, как хочется её ударить! — не сдерживаясь, латной перчаткой, да по ведьминому лицу. Каллен словно наяву видит, как губы Амелл окрашиваются кровью, как он грубо хватает её за волосы, как кричит: «Нравится тебе, ведьма? _Нравится?!_ »

Как она улыбается ему алым порванным ртом, облизывается маленьким розовым язычком и хрипло смеётся. Над ним смеётся.

«Гореть бы тебе в синем пламени», — в сердцах думает он.

…Глядя на Амелл из наведённой Ульдредом темницы, Каллен сыплет проклятиями, но как бы он ни старался, морок не исчезает. Осознав реальность происходящего, Каллен начинает молиться вдвое отчаяннее, чем прежде, но молитвы не помогают. Создатель оставил его много дней назад.

Слушая, как он плачет, прося Всевышнего простить его грех, Амелл чувствует, как её переполняют жалость и презрение.

— Дурак ты, храмовник, — говорит она, кривя губы, и проходит мимо.

Каллен не прекращает шептать.

И самозабвенно, жарко, отчаянно ненавидит.


End file.
